It's My Life
by slbunnies
Summary: Harry and Ginny live the perfect life together... for a short time.


Harry undressed, quick to be rid of the castoffs that had been given to him by his Uncle, suitable clothing for one thought of as an unwanted waste of existence. Harry did not think of these things as he slipped out of the tattered, oversized pyjama bottoms and into his new pants, tailored to fit him like a glove, a slight crease pressed permanently into the leg of the dark slate material. He looked into the mirror at his reflection starring serenely back at him. He was a man. Not some boy, scared and ashamed, waiting to die while still full of longing to taste the secrets of the real world; he would make his own life. The pants felt right. Even though he had worn similar clothing for the last seven years of his life at Hogwarts this was different somehow. This was personal.

Ginny had finally managed to talk him into splurging on a new wardrobe. She didn't really care about what he wore but thought it would be more appropriate for him to dress professionally now that he was starting out at his first job. He smoothed out the shirt that lay on his bed with one hand, thinking wistfully of the relationship he and Ginny had. How he loved to just hold her near to him and smell the fragrance of her flowing red hair, feel it wind through his fingers when they embraced. He mindlessly picked the shirt up and put his arms through the sleeves, lost in the task of buttoning up the front. The tie came next. Not something he would have chosen for himself, considering the color, but Ginny had said that the green silk would make more of an impression and she liked it because it matched the emerald of his eyes. The look was almost complete. The shiny new loafers were downstairs awaiting his leave, but he had more important things to see to before then. Ginny was expecting him.

She could hear the stairs creak; knowing Harry was soon to be entering the kitchen, Ginny turned the heat from the stove off, abruptly ending the sizzling and popping noises the bacon had been making, as she simultaneously flipped the eggs onto their plates and levitated the coffee pot over to pour them both a cup of the steaming brew. She looked up when he entered. It was hard not to leave her mouth agape at the sight of him. She almost forgot entirely about the floating pot and had to stop herself from simply jumping him and having her wicked way with him right on the kitchen table. She didn't want him to be late for his first day of work.

"Good morning."

"Morning," He said as he made his way over to where she stood behind the stove. Giving her a quick kiss he sat at the table and cradled the cup of coffee, taking a sip his eyes never left hers. She smiled. The toast jumped a foot in the air startling Harry and nearly causing him to spill coffee all over himself. With a wave of her wand Ginny spelled out the little bit that had made it onto his shirt, giving him another kiss before settling down to eat.

After finishing their meal, Harry helped her clear the table before heading to the foyer to put on his boots. Ginny accompanied him and wished him luck as he left the house, hoping he would be on time and that he would make a good first impression. Going back to the kitchen she quickly washed up the dishes and put them away. Life was good. Harry was hers, they had a home together, and everything was turning out to be alright. Hanging up her apron she collapsed, face smashing into the stove as a spell hit her from behind.

Walking quickly into the stall, he grimaced as he stepped up onto the rim of the toilet seat and into the bowl. Even though he knew that he wasn't standing in actual water, magicked only for appearances sake, it was still a weird feeling to be using the toilet in such an unusual way. The only reason he hadn't taken a different route to the ministry was because he was already running a little late after missing the train and this entrance had been nearest. Being late was not a good way to start your first day at the Ministry of Magic. Flushing himself down and feeling slightly woozy as he came out, he nearly tumbled into a small witch wearing flowery robes, but instead tripped over the end of her robes and crashed into a stack of cauldrons being transported by Arthur Weasley.


End file.
